Drivers face many decisions when approaching a traffic signal. In the event of a green traffic signal, the driver must determine if the light will change to yellow and if the driver should continue at the present speed or reduce speed. If the light is yellow the driver must determine whether the driver should stop the vehicle or continue through. The distance to stop may be affected by the surface conditions of the road. Accordingly it may be desirable to have systems and methods configured to determine an action to be taken by an automotive vehicle approaching a traffic signal based upon the surface condition of a road.